homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fandomstuck
FandomStuck is a Homestuck parody based around the idea of anthropomorphising various fandoms joined together to play a game of Homestuck. Many of the characters have personalities surrounding the main character or characters, but some are based on how the fandom reacts to things and acts. There are 2 types of species: Humans and Fandoms. Humans like the fandom but don't obsessively try to copy the lives of the characters they're a fan of (But they do cosplay a lot.) Fandoms are actually aliens in disguise (maybe even trolls) that see the human's culture and try to be the characters and copy everything about them. The only reason why the Pre-Scratch humans have more than 5 players is because Homestuck Fandom teleported himself to Earth as a baby and was adopted by Andrew Hussie, the maker of the game. Update (Link to my new convoluted adventure: http://homestuckroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Alphabound) Pre-Scratch Humans *Homestuck Fandom updateTroller *Hetalia Fandom filicianoVargas *Sherlock Fandom consultiveDetective *Supernatural Fandom mishaCrying *Doctor Who Fandom badwolf Fezzes Post-Scratch Humans *Adventure Time Fandom radicalRhombus *Star Wars Fandom kesselRunner *Harry Potter Fandom wizardingSnitch *Sonic Fandom racingQuickly Post-scratch Fandoms: *Warriors Fandom *My Little Pony Fandom *Pokemon Fandom *Kingdom Hearts Fandom *Marvel Fandom *Portal Fandom *Mega Man Fandom *Invader Zim Fandom *Mario Fandom *One Piece Fandom *Tomb Raider Fandom *Lord of the Rings Fandom Pre-scratch Fandoms: *American Horror Story Fandom *Left 4 Dead Fandom *One Direction Fandom *Vocaloid Fandom *Creepy Pasta Fandom *Five Nights At Freddy's Fandom. *Steven Universe Fandom *Dangan Rompa Fandom *Gravity Falls Fandom *Taylor Swift Fandom *Merlin Fandom *Lady Gaga Fandom *Insane Clown Posse Fandom Carapaces *Disney Fandom (The White Queen) *Problem Sleuth Fandom *Intermission Fandom Cherubs *Youtube Fandom *Lord 4Chan Ancestors *Reddit Handmaid *Tumblr Fandom *The Court Flatfoot (Sherlock's Ancestor) *The TimeLord (Doctor Who’s Ancestor) *Ferre†er (Supernatural's Ancestor) *Preacher (Homestuck’s Ancestor) *The Swashbuckler (Adventure Time's Ancestor) *Her Royal Maharani/The Harefoot (Sonic Fandom’s Ancestor) *The Wanderer/The Oppugner (Hetalia's Ancestor) *The Pureblood Prince (Harry Potter Fandom's Ancestor) * The Sith Lord (Star War's Ancestor) Fandomstuck Art and other stuff Fandomstuck Logo.jpg 2c5.png Fandombound_by_englandreacts-d67zm6m.png Tumblr_mjtpvaaZjV1s8awk5o2_500.png tumblr_mxf71uDFFA1s3l0p6o3_1280.png|so sad Fandomstuck.png tumblr_mj0ija7tPB1s6qh9io2_500.png Fandomstuck by toon e-d60cx6m.png maxresdefault.jpg Episode 1: Fandoms unite! A young man/troll? stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, 2009, is this young man's birthday AND the start of the great webcomic, Homestuck. Though it was six solar sweeps ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name! What will the name of this young man or troll be? Enter name. HORNSWELL POOPANTICS Try again, douchebag. Try again. HOMESTUCK FANDOM {Correct} Examine Room. Your name is Homestuck Fandom, but you can call me HS. As it was mentioned, today is my, I mean, your BIRTHDAY. You have a passion for everything HUSSIE related. You like to make fan-fiction, ship characters, check on Tumblr, and read the web comic over and over. You have a fondness for COSPLAYING, and your aspiring to be a MOVIE COSTUME DESIGNER. You also like to talk CHATROULLETTE sometimes. What will you do? HS: Quickly retrieve arms from chest. You have your SLEDGEHAMMER in your chest not your drawers! That's where you keep all your valuable goodies you get from Andrew Hussie every birthday. HS: Quickly retrieve the other arms from your BOOTY CHEST You look inside the chest on the other side of the room where you keep an array of humorous and useless ARTIFACTS, each one a devastating weapon in the hands of a SKILLED DOOFUS or a CUNNING PSYCHOPATH. You are neither of these things. Among the ARTIFACTS are: TWO (2) BEAR ARMS CAPTCHALOGUED IN YOUR SYLLADEX, EIGHT (8) EIGHT SIDED DICE, ONE (1) UNBREAKABLE KATANNA, ONE (1) MAGICIAN'S HAT, ONE (1) PAIR OF DAVE'S GLASSES, SEVERAL (~) SMOKE PELLETS, SEVERAL (~) BLOOD CAPSULES, and ONE (1) COPY OF ANDREW HUSSIE'S MSPAINTADVENTURES COMIC BOOK, and ONE (1) COPY OF A LARGE BLACK BOOK. Some of this stuff may come in handy at some point. For now, you decide to just take the SMOKE PELLETS. HS: Look at the bunny on drawer PUT THE BUNNY BACK IN THE BOX. I SAID, PUT THE BUNNY BACK IN THE BOX. WHY COULDN'T YOU PUT THE BUNNY BACK IN THE BOX? Hahahahaaa anyways, you now feel like you have gathered enough things to get down to business and do some really important stuff. The next thing you do will probably be exceptionally meaningful. HS: Chew on SMOKE PELLETS and run around the room, screaming "I AM FIRE! I AM DEATH!" That is the most idiotic thing you have ever heard in your entire life. You feel exceptionally stupider just by thinking about it. Although, imitating a dragon does sound like something one of your friends would do. Hmm... HS: Drink Faygo. You're sick to death of Faygo!!! You've been drinking it all day. And you have no intention of clogging your SYLLADEX with it either. The FAYGO stays put for now. HS: Examine incoming message. You pull up to your COMPUTER. This is where you spend most of your time. You decorated your desktop with some rather handsome WALLPAPER which you made yourself. You are really proud of it. Your PESTERCHUM application is flashing. Someone is trying to get in touch with you. HS: Open Pesterchum. Only one of your CHUMS is logged in. Oh great, it's him. And he's sent you a message. HS: Open message. -- filicianoVargas FG began pestering updateTroller UT at 16:13 -- FG: WOW I SAW ON YOUR PROFILE THAT TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, TOO BAD YOU DON'T AMOUNT TO ANYTHING TO THE WORLD FOR ANYBODY TO CARE. UT: firSt you Stalk me and now you are trying to belittle me, you muSt really love making a fool of yourSelf. FG: I'VE HEARD BETTER COMEBACKS FROM MY THREE-YEAR OLD BROTHER, I HOPE YOU CHOKE TO DEATH ON THE CAKE THAT CAME FROM MY TOILET. UT: wow firSt, that'S diSguSting, and Second, what with all the Hatin youre Spewing on me, I didn't do anytHing to you and we have notHing in common! FG: EXACTLY, BECAUSE YOU DISAGREE THAT MY SHOW: HETALIA: AXIS POWERS IS BETTER IN EVERY WAY MORE THAN HOMOSUCK. UT: dude, you are So full of yourSelf! do you actually believe that axiS powerS or whatever can amount to anything cloSe to the god-given webcomic of the internet, Homestuck? you muSt be HigH on acid or Something. FG: NO YOUR ON ACID, AND YOU THINK THAT AXIS POWERS IS THE GREATEST THING SINCE PASTA! UT: go kill yourSelf. -- updateTroller UT ceased pestering filicianoVargas FG at 16:16 -- My god, you hate that guy. HS: Look out window. Thx you needed some air to breath after the shit stench wafting from your computer screen. While your ventilating you notice the view of your yard from your window. Hanging from the tree is your TIRE SWING. You have no idea why we have one why you have one, but Hussie likes to think your still his little kid. That is to say, HE CAN HARDLY BE CONSIDERED A GOOD PARENT AT ALL. And there beside your driveway is the mailbox. HS: Initiate extended shenanagins in order to obtain Sburb disks. Why the hell would you do a thing like that? You've got the disc right here. Your "father" made sure to keep you responsible for it while he's out grocery shopping. After he get's back then it'll be good time to start. Oh, you can't wait to play this game! You're going to do it with nobody but your closest friends, so the bunch of you can have the adventure of a billion lifetimes. Plus FG definitely won't be there, no sir. There's no way you'll end up roped into this quest with your rival. It's statistically impossible. You can't help but wonder if those musings might be upsettingly debunked in the future. Category:Sessions Category:Fandomstuck